Ending for Our Happiness
by hakuMeyen
Summary: Akhirnya pintu pertemuan keduanya mulai terbuka! Namun, bukan hanya pertemuan, tapi masalah besar juga akan segera muncul ke permukaan. Little by little... Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Chapter 1 - Wind Breeze

**Halo, minnasan!**

**Saya author baru di Fandom ini ;)**

**Dimohonkan review dan saran ketika selesai membaca :) #but, please don't criticize about the pairing**

**warning : typo, OOC, plot, and language.**

**Takahashi Rumiko & Sunrise owned Inuyasha, but i own this fiction story.**

**Don't like, don't flame **

* * *

Aku adalah angin. Bebas seperti angin.

Itu adalah bisikan hati dari momen terakhirku sebelum aku benar-benar terbang melayang berputar bersama angin yang berkelana di Angkasa.

* * *

Beratus-ratus tahun telah berlalu. Menyisakan memori yang perlahan-lahan tergeser menjadi ingatan tersimpan yang hampir tidak memiliki arti. Itu bagi manusia. Mereka hidup kemudian menjadi tua lalu mati. Hidup mereka terlalu singkat. Berbanding jauh dengan para Youkai.

Hei, apa kau percaya dengan adanya youkai? Hingga hari dan detik ini? Pada masa sekarang ini? Terserah engkau ingin menjawab seperti apa. Apakah kau akan menjawab dengan kalimat tentu saja dengan semangat lalu mengeluarkan alasan-alasan panjang dari teori-teori yang kau baca di buku. Atau, kau hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu sambil berkata tidak tahu, mungkin iya atau mungkin saja tidak. Dan yang terakhir, kau akan tertawa kecil dengan sedikit meremehkan lalu berkata tentu saja tidak, aku tidak percaya.

Namun tahu kah mereka semua, bahwa masih ada beberapa youkai – walau tak sebanyak di zaman lampau – tapi mereka masih ada. Hidup di dunia ini. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbaur dengan manusia, tinggal dekat dengan perkarangan manusia, atau menjauh dari kehidupan manusia yang penuh sesak dan menempati daerah-daerah yang masih murni dari kekotoran yang diakibatkan oleh ulah manusia, seperti pegunungan atau desa-desa di pinggir kota.

Di daerah tersebut dapat kita temukan berbagai jenis youkai yang hidup disana. Lalu, apakah kau bisa menemukan youkai – tidak, dia bukan youkai biasa tapi seorang Daiyoukai – youkai terkuat dengan darah bangsawan dari kalangannya. Memiliki rambut putih panjang dengan gambar bulan sabit di dahinya. Bemata kuning keemasan dengan tatapan yang tajam, lalu dengan 3 garis keunguan di masing-masing pipinya. Sudut telinga yang runcing kemudian dengan kimono putih dengan corak sakura berwarna merah pada tubuhnya, tidak lupa dengan baju perang yang melekat di badannya. Bulu panjang berwarna putih lembut dan duri pada pundak sebelah kiri yang merupakan bagian dari baju perangnya serta 2 bilah pedang di pinggangnya melengkapi penampilannya yang sempurna hingga saat ini.

Sesshomaru. Itulah nama Daiyoukai yang sempurna itu.

Hingga saat ini ia masih ditemani atau lebih tepatnya diikuti tanpa perintah oleh Jaken, youkai kecil berwarna hijau yang selalu membawa tongkat itu, bersumpah akan selalu setia menemani tuannya kemanapun.

Sedangkan gadis kecil bersurai hitam dengan ikatan rambut disebelah sisinya tidak lagi tampak mengikutinya. Tentu saja, gadis itu seorang manusia. Ia tak mungkin berumur panjang walaupun nyawanya dapat selalu diselamatkan oleh tebasan pedang Tensaiga. Tapi seperti biasa, manusia hidup kemudian menjadi tua lalu mati. Daiyoukai yang hebat itu pun tidak dapat menghentikan siklus alami yang sudah terjadi beribu-ribu tahun. Tentu saja hukum alam tidak dapat ditentang.

Saat ini, Inu Daiyoukai itu sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang tinggi. Mengamati pemandangan dunia manusia yang telah banyak berubah sejak saat itu.

Youkai berumur panjang. Mereka dikaruniai fisik yang tidak bertambah tua dan tetap memiliki tubuh yang kuat walau ratusan tahun telah berlalu selama hidup mereka. Bila dibandingkan dengan manusia yang hidup, penampilan daiyoukai itu tak ubahnya seperti pria berumur 25 tahun.

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh sang Daiyoukai yang tengah bersandar. Meniup helaian rambut putihnya sehingga terlihat berkibar lembut di udara.

Angin. Ya, angin.

Satu-satunya hal yang hanya dapat kembali mengingatkan youkai laki-laki itu terhadap sosok youkai wanita bermata merah ruby cerah dengan kilatan semangat akan kebebasan di dalamnya.

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang agak jauh dari sana. Tepatnya di atas langit, terlihat peradaban seperti perkampungan dengan kastil sebagai pusatnya. Perkampungan itu terlihat disibukkan dengan aktivitas youkai di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan suasana kastil yang terlihat sunyi.

Namun, di dalam salah satu ruangan besar di dalam kastil itu ada seorang Laki-laki yang tengah duduk bersila. Di sampingnya – tak jauh dari sana – dekat sebuah jendela, berdiri seorang youkai wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi punggungnya hingga mencapai panggul. Sedari tadi ia hanya membuka tutup kipasnya sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba bersuara hingga sedikit mengagetkan wanita yang tengah melamun itu.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu dengan tanah yang ada di sebelah barat itu?" tanya laki-laki itu. Ia memiliki warna rambut abu-abu gelap sepundak yang ia ikat kebelakang dengan pita hitam, matanya yang berwarna hijau kekuningan melirik ke arah wanita di jendela tersebut.

Wanita itu menatap laki-laki itu sebentar kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku suka."

"Aku berpikir akan menempatkanmu disana. Mungkin cukup lama. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memastikan waktunya." Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar dan kembali melirik wanita tersebut untuk melihat reaksinya. "Dan tentu saja, kau bebas pulang-pergi kesini atau mengunjungi tempat apa pun selama kau menjalankan tugas disana dengan baik."

"Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu. Matanya berkilat senang mendengar hal yang barusan dikatakan.

Pria yang duduk ditengah ruangan itu mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou, Fujin-sama"

* * *

...

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa tubuh Sesshomaru. Matanya mengarah ke langit sambil melihat beberapa helai bunga sakura terbang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup dalam udara, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Sesshomaru-sama?" tanya Jaken. Melihat tuannya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, lantas membuatnya heran. Apakah tuannya itu merasakan ada sesuatu?

Sesshomaru tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan youkai pendek berwarna hijau itu. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

_Akh, lagi-lagi aku tidak diacuhkan_ batin kappa youkai itu.

* * *

Wanita bermata merah itu terlihat menikmati perjalanannya menuju laut yang ada di wilayah barat tempat ia akan ditugaskan. Sebelum itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk diatas bulu putih raksasa yang menjadi alat terbangnya. Bulu putih itu melayang rendah hampir menyentuh permukaan air laut.

Bulu putih itu berhenti terbang. Wanita tersebut kemudian menjulurkan kedua kaki putihnya masuk ke dalam air lalu mengayunkannya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya kala melihat percikan air membasahi kakinya hingga ke lutut.

Sambil menunggu, ia menjalin rambut hitamnya yang panjang, lalu menggulungnya ke samping kanan kepala tepat di bawah telinganya. Terakhir ia mengikatnya dengan seutas pita putih dan menyelipkan 2 helai bulu putih di rambutnya.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia mengambil kipasnya kemudian mengayunkan ke permukaan air yang ada di hadapannya. Sehingga permukaan air laut yang lumayan tenang itu beriak karena hembusan angin kencang.

"Lama sekali." Keluhnya.

"Oi, oi Kagura. Kau ini tidak sopan. Kenapa kau mengarahkan kamaitachi-mu ke arahku?!" ucap seorang youkai laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan air.

Rambutnya berwarna senada dengan warna laut, biru muda. Pendek dengan rambut disisi kiri dan kanan dibiarkan memanjang hingga sejajar dengan garis dagunya.

"Huh"

Wanita yang dipanggil kagura itu menutup kipasnya, "Jadi, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Seperti biasa..." Youkai laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati sebuah karang yang menyembul ke permukaan dekat pantai, kemudian mendudukinya. "Tidak biasanya kau menyanyakan kabar. Ada hal yang membuatmu senang?"

"Heh, aku ditempatkan di tanah barat ini oleh Fujin-sama." Ungkap kagura. Jelas sekali kalau ia terlihat senang dalam nada bicaranya itu.

"Wah, selamat kalau begitu." Ucap laki-laki itu datar dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Mizuki." Kagura mengubah arah duduknya. Kedua kakinya ia lipat kebelakang.

Youkai yang disebut namanya itu, manaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, aku ditugaskan oleh Fujin-sama disini untuk mencari tahu tentang adanya kekuatan aneh yang muncul tiap malam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Apa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kagura.

Mizuki terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Aku juga merasakannya beberapa hari ini, walaupun terasa samar-samar." Kemudian ia memandangi kagura, "Fujin-sama memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"_Yamato no Orochi_. Tapi, Fujin-sama bilang itu hanya dugaan saja, belum dapat dipastikan. Seperti yang kau katakan, chakra-nya masih terasa belum jelas."

Youkai berambut biru itu kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan hakama-nya yang berwarna biru gelap dari butiran pasir pantai. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan menanyakan kepada Susanoo-sama tentang hal ini."

"Oh ya, sebelum itu Kagura. Di tanah Barat ini ada seorang Inu Daiyoukai yang menguasai daerah ini. Mungkin saja kau dapat mencari tahu tentang Yamato no Ororchi darinya." Ucap Mizuki yang bersiap hendak kembali ke dasar laut.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagura.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Jawabnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**So, how's the story, readers?**

**do you like it? if you do, please tell me about your opinion by clicking the review button :3**

**Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 - News and Trouble

**Konnichiwa, minna!**

**terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca fic saya. Saya harap bisa mendapat review lebih pada chapter kedua ini.**

**Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko and SUNRISE own INUYASHA.**

**and this story is absolutely mine! ^^**

**then, here you go...!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sudah sepuluh hari berjalan dan itu membuat kappa youkai tersebut mulai mengeluh berkepanjangan sehingga membuat sang Inu Daiyoukai itu 'sedikit' terganggu dengannya.

Diperparah dengan tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang digubris oleh tuannya, menyadarkannya kepada suatu kesimpulan bahwa ia harus diam atau meninggalkan tuannya – yang mungkin akan dengan senang hati dipersilahkan oleh Sesshomaru –

Sang Daiyoukai dan pengikutnya itu pun tiba di sebuah hutan yang berada di kaki pegunungan Hakurei. Kemudian Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar yang mana disambut dengan suka-cita oleh Jaken yang dengan segera menghempaskan dirinya diatas rerumputan dekat akar pohon yang agak besar.

Sementara Sesshomaru masih berdiri diam dengan pandangan mata terarah ke atas pohon yang ada di samping kirinya. Cukup lama ia mengamati hingga akhirnya ia bersuara, "Keluarlah, aku tahu kau disana. Aku mencium baumu."

Sesosok tengu berwarna hitam berbadan 2 kali lipat besarnya dari Sesshomaru keluar menampakkan diri. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Jaken terkaget hingga ia dengan segera berdiri dari posisi santainya.

"Si-siapa kau?" teriak Jaken ketakutan.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Inu Daiyoukai." Kata tengu itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Sesshomaru memandangi tengu tersebut. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

Tengu youkai itu melompat ke tanah, menimbulkan sedikit getaran yang cukup untuk membuat lutut kappa hijau itu lemas. Sementara Sesshomaru tetap memasang wajah dinginnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku cuma ingin memberitahumu tentang pancaran energi aneh yang sudah seminggu ini kurasakan tiap malamnya. Sepertinya energi itu berasal dari arah timur tanah ini." Jelas tengu itu.

Mata Sesshomaru sedikit menyipit mendengar kabar tersebut. Memang beberapa hari belakangan ini, ia merasakan adanya gelombang aneh yang berputar di udara. Tapi, ia masih tidak dapat melokasikan darimana sumbernya.

"Kau juga pasti merasakannya, Sesshomaru-sama," lanjut youkai tersebut. "Beberapa tengu dari kelompokku sudah mencari di sekitar daerah tersebut. Dan hasilnya, ada sebuah tempat yang disekelilingnya telah dipasangi kekkai. Tapi anehnya, energi tersebut perlahan memudar di sekitar tempat itu."

Tengu itu terlihat berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia mengambil napas dalam. "Tempat itu adalah _Biwa-ko_"

Mata Sesshomaru kembali membesar ke ukurannya semula, mengindikasikan keterkejutannya. Walaupun dari penampilan wajahnya tidak mengekspresikan apapun.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa _Yamato no Orochi_ telah terbangun?" tanya Sesshomaru yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Kami juga berpikiran seperti itu tapi belum dapat memastikan." Jawab tengu hitam itu. Ia lalu mengembangkan sayapnya yang lebar, hendak terbang. "Jadi itu saja yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu, permisi." Tengu itu pun pergi ke arah gunung – lebih ke dalam –

Sementara itu, Sesshomaru masih tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya sambil memikirkan perkataan youkai gagak itu. Pantas saja aroma udara terasa sangat aneh dan terkesan...mencekam. Kemudian Sesshomaru kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah terbangnya youkai tadi, timur.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanannya, dari kejauhan terlihat kepulan asap yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah daiyoukai dengan surai putih keperakan tersebut. Matanya menajam dengan tangan kiri yang bersiap menghunus bakusaiga dari sarungnya.

"Wa – apa itu?" seru Jaken yang kelewat besar.

Dari tengah kepulan asap itu, muncul 5 tombak batu hitam yang menyerbu ke arah Sesshomaru. Dengan secepat kilat, ia menghindar dari serangan tersebut kemudian menghunus pedangnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, lawannya pun menampilkan sosoknya. Ia menunggangi hewan yang mirip macan besar dan memiliki sayap. Macan itu memiliki taring yang panjang dan memiliki dua ekor dengan api merah kekuningan di ujungnya. Sedangkan sang penunggang adalah seorang youkai laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat keemasan dengan dua tanduk mencuat dari sisi kepalanya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu kebiruan. Di wajahnya terdapat garis merah di kedua bawah matanya yang memanjang ke bawah.

Tubuhnya tertutup baju perang berwarna merah gelap lalu di bawahnya memakai kimono dan hakama berwarna hitam.

Youkai itu menyeringai lebar. Kemudian melanjutkan serangannya dengan menyemburkan api dari mulut tunggangannnya, disusul dengan hujan tombak hitam bertubi-tubi ke arah Sesshomaru.

"Gyaa – " Jaken spontan terloncat hingga terguling ke belakang, sementara sesshomaru terbang ke arah musuh dengan menebaskan bakusaiga. Gelombang serangan dari bakusaiga mampu membelah semburan api dari siluman macan tersebut.

Namun secara tiba-tiba youkai yang menghujaninya dengan tombak tadi muncul dihadapannya dan akan menusukkan tombaknya ke arah dada Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru langsung menepis tombak tersebut dengan bakusaiga, dan youkai laki-laki tersebut sedikit menjauh darinya. "Terlambat!" desisnya sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

Seketika itu sudah ada dua puluh tombak besar yang melaju dengan kencang di belakang Sesshomaru.

"Ck!" Sesshomaru berusaha untuk menghindar. Dia tidak sempat menyadari serangan yang muncul dengan cepat dari belakang karena tadi perhatiannya terfokus pada youkai laki-laki yang sepertinya berjenis kitsune itu.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" teriak Jaken yang melihat keadaan genting tersebut dari bawah.

Terlihat tombak-tombak itu seperti berhasil mengenai sasarannya sehingga menimbulkan kepulan asap dan debu akibat dari serangan tersebut.

Youkai kitsune itu masih melayang di udara sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menyipit ke arah kepulan debu yang semakin memudar itu.

"Huh, kau memang pantas disebut Inu Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru-sama." Ujar youkai itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Setelah debu dan asap itu menghilang, terlihat Sesshomaru sedang mencengkram lengan atas kirinya. Darah merembes di kimono putihnya, meninggalkan bercak merah yang cukup luas.

"Tapi..."

Macan tunggangan youkai tadi menerjang Sesshomaru secepat kilat, namun Sesshomaru dapat terbang menghindari terjangan tersebut.

"Kau pasti tidak akan lolos di serangan berikutnya!" ucap youkai tersebut dengan menyiapkan tombak yang jumlahnya sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan api merah yang menyelimuti tombak tersebut.

"Konyol. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Sesshomaru mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas dan dengan cepat pedangnya itu bersinar biru kehijauan dengan petir menyelubunginya.

Dengan sekali tebasan berputar, seluruh tombak yang bergerak cepat itu hancur tanpa sisa. Hal ini membuat kaget youkai berambut coklat tersebut.

Belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari keterkejutan, Sesshomaru menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher youkai kitsune itu. Tapi untung, youkai tersebut memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga ia mampu menahan serangan Sesshomaru dengan dua bilah pedang pendek bermata dua.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sesshomaru seraya menatap tajam lawannya.

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kitsune no Shojin."

Pedang Sesshomaru mendesak pedang youkai yang bernama Shojin itu. Lalu youkai itupun mengelak ke samping bawah dan mendarat di tanah. Sesshomaru mengikutinya ke bawah.

Macan bersayap itu melayang ke arah penunggangnya dan berdiri di samping kanannya kemudian mengaum. Shojin mengelus badan makhluk tersebut sambil melemparkan senyuman sinis ke arah Sesshomaru.

"Aku diperintahkan oleh seseorang untuk mengambil pedang itu." Jelas Shojin dengan menunjuk sebuah pedang yang ada di pinggang Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru masih dengan wajah dinginnya berkata, "Pedang tensaiga, hanya Sesshomaru ini yang pantas untuk memakainya." Warna pedang bakusaiga kembali menyala namun kali ini lebih terang.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tidak ada cara lain selain mengalahkanmu! Hyaah –"

TRAANG

Kedua jenis pedang itu kembali beradu. Menghasilkan percikan api diantaranya.

Macan berekor dua itu kembali menyerang Sesshomaru dengan menembakkan bola-bola api merah kehitaman ke arahnya.

Tangan Sesshomaru yang terluka tadi – belum sepenuhnya tertutup – dipaksakan untuk menghunus pedang Tensaiga.

"_Sōryūha_!"

Dari tebasan pedang tensaiga, muncul kilatan putih cahaya menyerupai naga yang menelan habis bola-bola api tersebut kemudian terus melesat ke arah tubuh sang macan terbang. Makhluk berbulu oranye dengan garis-garis hitam di tubuhnya itu terpental jauh hingga menubruk pohon.

Melihat hal itu, youkai kitsune tersebut mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya. Sesshomaru terpaksa menghindar dari jilatan api rubah itu. Daiyoukai dengan gambar bulan sabit biru di dahinya kembali menyarungkan tensaiga dan mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya di bakusaiga.

Dengan sekali tebasan disertai ledakan tenaga yang kuat, Sesshomaru berhasil menebas tangan kanan youkai barmata abu-abu kebiruan itu, lalu ia pun jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan.

Inu daiyoukai itu meletakkan sisi tajam pedangnya ke batang leher youkai kitsune itu sebelum benar-benar menebasnya.

"Heh, sepertinya aku terlalu memandang remeh dirimu, Sesshomaru-sama. Benar kata Takemaru-dono" kata Shojin.

Sesshomaru sedikit tersentak mendengar nama Takemaru. _Bukankah ia sudah mati?_

"Omong-kosong. Manusia itu sudah lama mati."

"Hahaha. Memangnya ada yang mustahil di dunia ini?!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut youkai bernama Shojin beserta macan terbangnya hilang dari hadapan Sesshomaru dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi.

Sesshomaru menyarungkan bakusaiga kembali. Dari belakang Jaken segera menyusulnya, "Sesshomaru-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Jaken melihat darah merembes banyak dari tangan kiri tuannya, "Anda terluka!"

Sesshomaru kembali berjalan untuk mencari tempat beristirahat.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama tunggu...!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**So, how's the story? is it good enough :/**

**actually, this is my first time to write such action scene.**

**By the way readers, i hope i'll get some review this time.**

**cause i don't know if you like my story or not.**

**i just have to put down this story for some months (maybe) cause i have another fic to do.**

**Arigatou ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Encounter

**Disclaimer** : yang pasti punya Takahashi rumiko-sensei (kalo ini punya saya, bakal ada sekuelnya -_-)

please enjoy to the fullest :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan kelopak bunga serta daun pohon yang berguguran siang itu. Dilangit terlihat beberapa ekor burung terbang tinggi sambil mengejar kawanan burung lainnya.

Sesshomaru bersandar di bawah pohon momiji yang rindang. Di depannya ada hamparan padang bunga yang luas. Tak jauh dari tempat istirahatnya terdengar gemericik air yang mengalir. Sesshomaru menatap padang bunga itu dengan pandangan yang jauh.

"Sesshomaru-sama, saya akan mengambilkan air untuk anda." Ucap Jaken kemudian dengan langkah tergesa ia pergi mencari sumber air.

Sesshomaru seolah tak mendengar perkataan kappa youkai tersebut. Matanya masih terpaku melihat padang bunga di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi, pikirannya kembali mengingat peristiwa kematian seorang youkai wanita bermata ruby. Senyuman yang diberikan youkai itu pada saat-saat terakhirnya – benar-benar indah. Walau begitu, entah kenapa hatinya merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Beberapa helai kelopak bunga putih jatuh ke arahnya. Tangan kanan daiyoukai bermata kuning emas itu diulurkan sehingga tiga helai kelopak bunga mendarat di telapak tangannya.

Ia memandangi kelopak-kelopak itu untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian membiarkannya terbang kembali tertiup angin.

* * *

Youkai angin berambut hitam panjang bergelombang itu menampakkan wajah yang sedikit merasa tak puas dengan perlakuan seorang youkai berambut biru. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mizuki. Youkai laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya masuk dalam kategori 'teman'.

Akhirnya kagura sampai di sebuah air terjun yang tak terlalu besar dikelilingi oleh pepohonan hijau. Bulu putih sebagai alat terbangnya itu mengecil menjadi seukuran jari telunjuk. Kemudian ia sematkan di pita putih rambutnya.

"Dasar mizuki sialan, setidaknya ia bisa memberi tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri daiyoukai bernama Sesshomaru itu kepadaku!" umpatnya.

Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana cengiran yang diberikan youkai air tersebut ketika ia menanyakan ciri fisik Sesshomaru, lalu pergi menyelam sambil berteriak 'aku sedang sibuk, lain kali aku beri tahu!'. Padahal seingatnya, Mizuki-lah yang memanggil dirinya untuk bertemu.

SREK. SREK.

Bunyi gesekan ranting patah terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kagura sedikit terlonjak melihat ada yang menghampirinya.

_Huh, kukira siapa_ batinnya.

"Heh heh heh, aniki lihat! Di depan kita ada seorang wanita cantik!" seru seorang oni berbadan besar berwarna hijau. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah tanduk pada bagian tengah kepalanya yang botak.

"Benar katamu!" sahut seorang lagi dengan ciri fisik yang hampir sama tapi ia memiliki dua buah tanduk di kepalanya. "Hei, _onna_! Sedang apa kau sendirian di tempat ini? Lebih baik kau pergi bersama kami saja!"

"Lalu kita akan makan youkai perempuan itu!" bisik oni yang bertanduk satu kepada oni di sebelahnya.

Kagura yang melihat gelagat ganjil dari dua ekor oni raksasa di depannya, mengeluarkan kipas putih – dengan garis merah sebagai coraknya – dan bersiap untuk menyerang oni-oni tersebut.

"Mengapa aku harus pergi dengan makhluk jelek seperti kalian?! Lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi dari sini, dasar pengganggu!" ejek Kagura pada kedua oni itu.

Tidak terima dikata-katai seperti itu, dua raksasa bertubuh hijau itu mengeluarkan senjata dari besi dengan duri-duri tajam di pinggirnya. "Mulutmu lancang sekali, _onna_!". Mereka menyerang kagura namun wanita itu berhasil menghindar. Kemudian ia mengayunkan kipasnya ke arah lawannya.

"_Fūjin no mai_!"

Hembusan angin yang menyerupai sabetan bulan sabit berhasil memotong tubuh oni bertanduk satu hingga terbelah menjadi tiga bagian.

"Ah, Goji!" seru oni bertanduk dua ke saudaranya yang sudah mati. "_Omae..._" geramnya.

Oni tersebut semakin beringas menyerang kagura. Mau tak mau Kagura harus dapat bergerak lebih cepat menghindari besi pemukul yang diayunkan lawannya.

Karena badan oni berwarna hijau itu besar, ia kesulitan mengejar gerakan Kagura yang gesit. Ketika melihat ada celah dalam gerakan lawannya, Kagura sekali lagi mengayunkan kipasnya ke arah oni tersebut.

Akhirnya, oni yang tak sempat mengelak dari serangan pisau angin berbentuk bulan sabit itu ambruk dengan badan terpisah. Sedikit cipratan darah oni itu mengenai beberapa bagian wajah Kagura.

Kagura mengelap noda darah tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. "Merepotkan."

Youkai pengendali angin itu berjalan ke arah air terjun. Lalu, ia membasuh tangan dan wajahnya.

Masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Kagura tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang youkai pendek yang memperhatikannya semenjak ia mengalahkan oni bertanduk satu tadi.

Mata youkai yang sudah bulat itu menjadi semakin bulat tatkala ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah youkai angin yang ada di dekat air terjun tersebut.

Lagi, terdengar bunyi ranting patah dari belakangnya. Youkai angin berkimono merah marun dengan motif kupu-kupu putih itu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. "Siapa?" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Kappa youkai itu menunjuk ke arah kagura dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya, "K-kau!"

* * *

Kagura memandangnya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa...bisa...hidup kembali?"

Kagura melihat kappa youkai itu dengan pandangan bingung. _Apa katanya tadi? Hidup kembali? Memangnya aku sudah mati, heh _pikir Kagura.

"Siapa kau dan apa maksud ucapan tadi?" tanya Kagura sambil berjalan mendekati youkai hijau itu.

"Ja – jangan mendekat!" seru Jaken. "Kagura, kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat kappa youkai seperti dirimu." Jawab Kagura, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Mungkinkah ini artinya Naraku juga hidup kembali?" tanya Jaken kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak membalas pertanyaan _kaze youkai_ tersebut.

"Hah, Naraku?" Kagura semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan youkai di depannya.

Tiba-tiba langit yang semula cerah berubah mendung seperti akan turun badai. Kagura mendongak ke atas. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, dan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Cih!". Diambilnya bulu putih di rambutnya yang kemudian menjadi besar. Ia segera melompat ke atasnya dan terbang ke langit.

"Oh – hei, tunggu!" teriak Jaken. Namun, Kagura tidak menoleh dan terus saja terbang ke arah awan yang lebih gelap berkumpul.

* * *

Sesshomaru membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke langit. Seingatnya, warna langit sebelum ia menutup mata untuk beristirahat sebentar masih cerah. Tapi lihat sekarang, langit sudah menjadi gelap dan cahaya matahari tidak dapat menembus awan hitam tebal.

Ia kemudian berdiri. Mata emasnya masih menatap ke langit. Namun tiba-tiba, penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu di atas sana yang sedang terbang. Benda putih yang terlihat seperti bulu besar dan ada seseorang di atasnya.

Ia ingat seseorang yang juga menggunakan benda itu.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" seru Jaken yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama! Anda jadi menunggu lama. Tadi saya bertemu dengan youkai penyihir angin bawahan Naraku yang sudah mati itu!" jelas Kappa youkai tersebut.

Sesshomaru menatap pengikutnya itu. _Youkai penyihir angin?_

"Sa-saya tidak berbohong, Sesshomaru-sama. Saya tadi bertemu dengan youkai itu di dekat air terjun. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak mengenali saya."

Sesshomaru terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia melihat ke arah padang bunga di hadapannya. Angin kencang bertiup menerbangkan kelopak bunga dan dedaunan yang dilaluinya.

**- To be Continued -**

it'll get more interesting on the next chapter.

Hang around, readers :D

then, follow the story... (if you haven't read the 1st chapter, please read after this :D) v

**Author's note :**

**Hontou gomennasai minna-san...**

**sebenarnya saya sudah menulis untuk chapter2 selanjutnya, tapi karena kesibukan akademik dan saya juga lebih aktif di tumblr dan blogger, akhirnya saya 'hampir' mengabaikan akun ini T_T**

**tapi demi para readers yg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje saya, saya akan berusaha...karena "sikon" sangat mendukung... ^.^ yay! happy holidays!**

**jangan lupa untuk melaksanakan ibadah puasa, dll ya.**

**Oh ya! buat reply para reader yang ga log in, saya balas disini ya ^,^**

**Jerza Lovers :** Umm, ano, boleh saya panggil Jerza-san? hehe, makasih banyak atas dukungannya ya, saya sangat terharu membaca review dari jerza-san (lebay). Untuk next chappie dalam waktu dekat akan saya posting lagi. Mata ashita!

**Sesshokagu**** :** Makasih udah R&R. Sessho ketemu kagura (hihihi) ada lagi kok nantinya...

**Kayuchan**** :** Iya nih, saya ingin menambahkan fic sesshoxkagu yang sangat minim apalagi yang indonesia nya. makasih udah R&R.

**Kagurse :** Ok, nih lanjutannya. ditunggu komennya yak ;)

Saa, R&R Puh-lisss (red: please/onegai?)


	4. Chapter 4 - Road to Biwa-ko

**Disclaimer :** Takahashi rumiko-sensei & sunrise

Saa, here we go...!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Kagura terbang mengendarai bulu putih besarnya. Saat ia sedang terbang menuju kumpulan awan hitam yang berputar berpusat pada suatu tempat, sebuah pilar cahaya ungu muncul dari bawah hingga menembus langit mendung tersebut.

"Apa itu?"

Bulu putih itu berhenti bergerak dan melayang dengan ketinggian yang sama sebelumnya. Cahaya ungu itu masih bersinar. Kagura berusaha untuk menemukan dari mana sumber cahaya aneh itu berasal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya tersebut menghilang. Kagura mendecak pelan karena ia belum dapat menemukan lokasinya.

_Youkai_ bermanik merah itu memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah – yang mungkin – pilar cahaya tersebut muncul.

* * *

Dewa berambut abu-abu gelap itu kembali memutar air yang ada di sebuah kolam – tak terlalu besar. Setelah permukaan air itu tidak menimbulkan gelombang lagi, ia mencoba untuk melihat kembali gambar yang dipantulkan dari air kolam tersebut. Namun, pria itu hanya mendesah ketika gambaran yang muncul tidak mencapai harapannya.

"Hei, setelah kucari kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini." Kata seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang.

Fujin menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Tampak seorang laki-laki, umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, memakai _kinagashi _berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang _tomoe_ berwarna kuning pudar sebagai motif. Sedangkan _datejima_ yang melilit di pinggangnya berwarna hitam dengan sedikit benang emas terselip diantaranya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya laki-laki yang baru datang itu – ikut melihat ke dalam kolam.

"Apa kau juga merasakan energi besar yang barusan menghilang, Raijin?" tanya Fujin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan pria yang diketahui bernama Raijin tersebut.

"Yah, sedikit. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan karena tadi aku sibuk mencarimu." Jawab Raijin.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari? Jauh-jauh datang dari selatan." Fujin kembali memutar air di kolam tersebut sehingga kembali ke keadaan normalnya.

"Aku diminta oleh Tsukuyomi-san untuk mengingatkanmu tentang perjamuan yang akan diadakan di kastil Amaterasu nee-sama seminggu lagi. Katanya kau harus datang, jangan sampai kau absen lagi seperti lima puluh tahun yang lalu." Ujar dewa berambut cokelat pudar dengan rambut yang digerainya hingga mencapai sedikit di bawah pundak.

Bibir Fujin sedikit mengerucut mendengar kalimat terakhir Raijin yang sedikit diberi penekanan.

"Aku hanya malas bertemu dengan Tenjin. Maaf saja, tapi kalau ia tetap berisik sama seperti seabad yang lalu, aku tidak ikut."

Raijin tersenyum tipis memaklumi tingkah saudaranya itu. Bagaimana tidak, Tenjin yang merupakan dewa ilmu pengetahuan dan suka berdebat salah memilih orang untuk diajak berargumen. Walhasil, selama acara terjadi kegaduhan karena kedua dewa tersebut beradu kekuatan yang akhirnya dilerai oleh Hachiman-shin.

"Setidaknya, kali ini dia tidak akan menganggumu. Karena pada jamuan ini, Amaterasu nee-sama mengundang serta daiyoukai-daiyoukai dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Dia pasti tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan mereka."

Raijin mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan dewa angin tersebut. Sebelum terlalu jauh pergi, ia meneriaki kepada Fujin untuk mengajak serta youkai bawahannya yang baru untuk datang ke jamuan tersebut. Sementara Fujin mengangguk malas sambil mengucapkan 'Baiklah' dan ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kastilnya.

* * *

"Oh, ada desa kecil di dekat sini." Ucap Kagura seorang diri. Dia kemudian turun dari alat terbangnya dan berjalan mendekati desa. Desa tersebut tidak begitu ramai, hanya tampak beberapa orang tua yang hilir mudik ke ladang yang berada tak jauh dari desa mereka.

Lalu, Kagura kembali berjalan menuju hutan di sebelah desa tersebut. Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, ia menemukan seorang anak manusia perempuan – berumur sekitar dua belas tahun – menunduk ke sebuah lubang. Anak tersebut menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu dengan wajah panik.

Kagura menghampiri anak tersebut. "Ada apa?"

"E – ah, adik laki-laki ku terjatuh ke dalam lubang. Bisakah anda membantu saya?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan memelas.

Kagura melihat ke dalam lubang. Benar saja, seorang bocah laki-laki yang mungkin berumur lima tahun sedang menangis sambil berjongkok di dalamnya.

Lubang tersebut cukup dalam. Jadi youkai berkekuatan angin itu menggunakan bulu putih raksasanya untuk mengangkut bocah tersebut.

Kemudian bocah itu langsung memeluk erat kakak perempuannya sambil terisak. Sedangkan sang kakak mengelus kepala adiknya dengan tersenyum penuh syukur.

"_Hontou ni arigatou, onee-san_. Saya tidak tahu akan bagaimana jika onee-san tidak datang menyelematkan Sou-chan." Ungkap gadis tersebut seraya membungkukkan badan kemudian tersenyum manis.

Kagura tertegun melihat senyum gadis kecil itu. Sekelebat bayangan melintas di benaknya. _Rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini. Senyumannya begitu mirip...dengan..._

"_Onee-san, daijobu_?" tanya anak perempuan itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Youkai dengan mata beriris merah tersebut mengangguk pelan dan menjawab lirih, "_Daijobu desu_."

Ketika Kagura kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka, dua kakak-beradik itu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak. Youkai perempuan tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

* * *

Saat ini, kappa youkai yang selalu menyertai perjalanan Sesshomaru tengah berpikir keras. Dirinya yakin betul kalau ia memang melihat wanita itu dan lagi ia berbicara dengannya! Dia merasa tidak mungkin salah, kekuatan angin yang dikeluarkan youkai bermata merah itu sama persis dengan youkai pengendali angin yang dikenalnya – Kagura.

"Sesshomaru-sama, apakah youkai juga mengalami reinkarnasi?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Ia melirik ke arah tuannya. Namun, tuannya hanya memasang wajah dingin dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan youkai hijau tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak putus asa.

"Jadi, apa ada kemungkinan yang saya lihat tadi benar-benar perempuan penyihir angin itu?" tanya Jaken kembali.

Mendengar pertanyaan barusan, membuat Sesshomaru sedikit 'tergerak' untuk menjawab pertanyaan kappa tersebut.

"Youkai memiliki usia yang panjang, berbeda dengan manusia yang mengalami reinkarnasi."

"Eeh! Kalau begitu...yang saya lihat tadi apa?" Jaken berteriak histeris. Ia menggumam kata-kata tidak jelas yang terdengar seperti 'mayat hidup' dan 'kutukan' dengan wajah pucat.

Sementara pengikutnya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Inu daiyoukai itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Dia melihat seorang youkai turun dari langit.

Youkai itu turun tepat di hadapannya. "_Hisashiburi, Sesshomaru-sama_." Sapa youkai berambut putih pendek sebahu.

Sesshomaru menatap inu youkai perempuan yang memiliki rupa anak kecil tersebut. Ia mengenalinya.

"_Joōheika_ memerintahkan saya untuk memberitahukan kepada anda mengenai undangan menghadiri jamuan yang diadakan oleh _Ōhiru menomuchi no kami_. Acara itu akan diadakan tujuh hari lagi tepat pada saat bulan purnama." Jelas youkai tersebut.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Sesshomaru dengan cepat.

Inu youkai tersebut memandangi wajah Sesshomaru beberapa saat. Kemudian ia membungkuk. "Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan." Inu youkai itu pun kembali ke atas langit dengan wujud aslinya.

* * *

Akhirnya Kagura sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Disana terdapat danau yang sangat luas yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Wanita itu mencoba mendekati pinggiran danau tersebut dan ia tidak mendapati hal aneh apa pun.

_Ini aneh sekali. Padahal aku masih merasakan ada gelombang energi yang kuat dari daerah ini ketika masih di desa_ pikirnya sambil menulusuri pemandangan di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia mencoba terbang untuk melihat secara keseluruhan kondisi tempat tersebut.

Setelah satu jam berputar-putar di atas sana dan hasil yang ditemukan pun nihil, Kagura berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan danau tersebut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kagura, sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang diikat tinggi ke belakang tengah memperhatikannya dari bawah – tersembunyi oleh pepohonan.

Laki-laki tersebut mengamati youkai wanita berambut hitam itu sampai ia terbang meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia menyeringai lebar. Setelah itu menghilang seperti kabut.

**- To be Continued -**

**And...voila! This is the fourth!**

**Al-right...stay tune for the next!**

**:3 #and... do not forget to leave a comment...**


End file.
